


Splitting the Atom

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Control Issues, Drabble, During Canon, Fights, Foe Yay, Gen, Internal Conflict, M/M, Missing Scene, Mistakes, Mocking, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "It’s just like you Autobots - you never learn, do you?" /Canon AU.





	Splitting the Atom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Fracture/Sideswipe - when you lose”

"It's just like you Autobots - you never learn, do you?" Fracture told Sideswipe, grinning as he had the Autobot pinned to the steel wall, who struggled under his grip.

Sideswipe tried in vain to escape the Decepticon's grasp, grunting and wriggling. He hated it when he was backed into a corner, within an enemy's grasp, and near the razor's edge of failure. He wanted desperately to forget that he messed up, many times in fact, from many other missions before. It was impossible with him at times, but he couldn't just give up and do nothing.

Sideswipe forced himself to smile as his optics met with Fracture's.

"You're right, I never learn, but at least I admit it!" Sideswipe retorted as he lifted up his pedes onto Fracture's chassis, pushing him away from him, resulting in the Decepticon losing his grip on him. The Decepticon was stupefied, stepping back before regaining his balance, as Sideswipe rubbed his audial nodes before he retrieved his sword from the ground.

Sideswipe then stood his ground, holding his sword out towards Fracture. "Oh, and one more thing. At least when you lose, you learn from it. It's the same as splitting an atom."


End file.
